Lily's Story, Siriusly
by HalfBloodPrincess11
Summary: You don't really know what happened to Lily Potter that Halloween night when her husband was killed.  You don't really know how she felt, who was a huge part of her life. Lily/Sirius
1. Chapter 1: You Dont Really Know Me

Disclaimer: Duh. Of course I didn't write Harry Potter. Come on now people.

Everyone seems to think they know my story. But they only know bits and pieces of it. They know that I had thrice defied the Dark Lord. They know that I was in the Order of the Phoenix, and that I was married to James Potter. They know that I was friends with Severus Snape when we were young. Lastly they know that I sacrificed myself to save my son, the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter.

Everyone seems to think they know my story. Now you know what people KNOW. People THINK they know these things. They think I hated James Potter until our last couple years at Hogwarts, and then we fell madly in love and got married right after we were done Hogwarts. People THINK they know Sirius Black was James's best friend, and it was only by extension that he was mine. People THINK they know I died that night alongside my husband in Godric's Hollow, murdered by Lord Voldemort. People… are wrong.


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter

I guess my story starts the day I was born. But the part of my story that I want to tell you? That starts when I was in my third year at Hogwarts. It started in November. November 3rd to be exact. I got an owl from my mum, telling me that my father was sick.

Dear Lily,

I'm not sure if this letter will get to you, I don't really know how these owls work. But hopefully you will get this, but though I wish it could be filled with happy tidings, it's not. Your father is sick. He has cancer. He'd been feeling sick for days, and it wasn't getting better, so I decided to call the doctor. We went in to see the doctor and that's when he told us about the cancer. He told us it was too late to do anything.

Your father's going to die Lilyflower. There's nothing any of us can do about it sweetpea. Right now we're just making sure he's comfortable. He wanted me to tell you that he loves you, and that he is so proud of you.

I'll let you know when it happens Lily.

Love,

Mum.

P.S. Your father said you are NOT to come home. Your education is the most important to him right now. He loves you so much.

She told me that my dad was going to die. He had cancer. She didn't tell me what kind of cancer it was, just that it was going to kill fast. I wanted to come home right away when I read that, but he told me not to. How was I supposed to deal with that?


	3. Chapter 3: The beginning of a friendship

Disclaimer: Sadly, all characters belong to the Queen, JK herself.

Last time, Lily got a letter from her mom saying that her father was dying of cancer, but she didn't want her to come home. Lily has no idea how to deal with it, obviously.

After I got that letter, I just had no idea what to do. I decided I'd go for a walk, just to clear my head. I was going to ask Sev to go with me, but he was hanging out with his STUPID friends. Avery, Mulciber, Malfoy. Ugh. They were obsessed with the Dark Arts and I didn't understand why Sev liked them. Anyway. So I went outside to walk down by the lake. I had just gotten there when it had started to pour. Of course it would, because whenever something sad happens, it has to rain. But I didn't want to go back inside and tell people why I was so sad. I just wanted to be alone. But as fate would have it, I wouldn't be alone very long. Even in the pouring rain. I was sitting under a tree by the black lake, sobbing, when I heard footsteps. I thought _I swear if it's one of those obnoxious "Marauders", or whatever they call themselves, I will be so pissed._

"Lily? Is that you?" Of COURSE it was one of them. That's the way it had to be right? My life had to be just as bad as possible at the moment. It was Sirius Black, Potter's best friend.

I tried to shout at him but it came out as more of choked up cry. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"  
>He looked so concerned that I almost got taken in by his effortless handsome face. "Lily, whats wrong? Why are you sitting out here in the pouring rain? You're going to get sick."<p>

"Why do you even care?" I was never going to hear the end of this from him.

He looked at me, confused. "I care because I like you Lily. I think you're a very strong, and smart person. I like how you can stand up to James and I. I'd like to be friends with you. So PLEASE tell me what's wrong? I won't tell anyone. And then we can go back inside before we both get sick."

I stared at him for a moment, wondering if he was joking. But I didn't think he was. So I found myself telling not my best friend, but a boy who had relentlessly teased me and Sev for three years, why I was out in the rain crying my eyes out.


End file.
